The Frozen Dúnedain
by Northern Dunedain
Summary: Aramir is many things: Silver Falcon, Prince of Arëador, and though he doesn't know it, Dúnedain. He's lived his life unawares of this fact. And now, he's been sent to Arendelle for a coronation. Little does he know that he will learn the truth of his ancestry, and discover an ancient prophecy. Rated T for violence and language, notably the F-bomb. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Prince Aramir

**Hello there, and this my second story.**

 **Anyway, I own nothing but Aramir, his sword Anorthil, the kingdom of Arëador, and any events that take place after** ** _Frozen_** **is over.**

 **Aramir's theme song is Blackblade by Two Steps From Hell**

* * *

The lone man walked down the road, hood up, longsword at his side, and his mood sour. He'd lost his horse to some highwayman a while back, but he had no trouble in the ensuing fight. They'd run as soon as they had realized that the traveler clad in brown and red was more than your average mercenary. He was known by many as one the best swordsman in in the known world, some went so far as to say he was _the_ best. He was among a small sect of warriors known as the Silver Falcons. The order of skilled warriors was divided into three groups, Trueblades, he was one of those, Sheeraxes, and Swiftlances. There were only a handful of them, but they all were near unstoppable with the weapon they had chosen in their hands. He also happened to be the sixth in line for the throne of Arëador. That meant he often was the one sent to go to things like coronation and such-and-such. It was not only of political benefit that Aramir was so charismatic, but it was also cost-effective due to the fact that as a Trueblade he didn't need an escort. That was in fact why he was here, to attend a coronation, that of Crown Princess... damn, what was her name? He took out the papers with his identification on them. Prince Aramir of Arëador... King Arahad and Queen Diane send their regards to... there it was. Her name was Elsa.

* * *

Aramir never enjoyed the actual coronation part of these things. It was basically lots of Latin, followed by the soon-to-be ruler holding up some stuff and then having a crown or diadem or tiara or something(The "crown" of Arëador was a leather headband with patterns woven in with gold thread.), stuck on their head. Then, the part he didn't find agonizingly boring, the celebrations, happened. That was what happened here as well, with Aramir mingling while the dance went on. He wandered over to the food, selected a small piece of dark chocolate- he found the lighter stuff too sweet- and let it melt in his mouth slowly. "So you like chocolate too?" A cheery voice, female, young, asked from just out of his field of view. He turned to find a woman approximately three years younger than him, with strawberry blonde hair, standing there. "Somewhat so, Princess Anna. Yes, I can tell who you are. You have the look of royalty, and you dress in local fashion. There is also an air of... cheerfulness and spirit about you." Aramir said. "Well, that was kinda impressive how you just sort of read me like that. So, who are you?" She asked. He put his arms out to his sides, and bowed while saying "Prince Aramir of Arëador, at your service." Anna wracked her brains for the proper reply to the traditional Arëadoran greeting, and finally found it. "At yours and your familiy's. Honestly, in those clothes you don't look much like a prince. I'm sorry, I have to go!" Anna said, and headed off with a man with red hair and sideburns, in white clothing with gold trim. _So is that what young love is like?_ Aramir briefly thought, before heading to the dance. How he would relish the chance to dance with the beautiful Elsa. She even looked only about a year younger than himself. He saw a golden opportunity when the new queen turned down an offer of a dance from the Duke of Weselton. Hurrying to her, he bowed. "May I have this dance, Your Majesty?" He asked. He was very disappointed when she gave the slight shake of her head that was supposed to mean 'I am sorry, but no.', though to Aramir, it felt like he would if she had said 'Get lost, creep!' to his face.

A few minutes of sulking in the corner with a mug of ale later, Aramir got back up and headed over to the far end of the hall. When he reached the scene, he found Anna and the fellow from earlier with Elsa. Based on what he was hearing, Anna had only met the guy today, and wanted Elsa's blessing to marry. Elsa, like any sensible big sister, was of course refusing. Anna, in turn, we getting very upset. Soon, she yanked off one of Elsa's gloves, and Elsa herself was struggling with her own emotions. Eventually raised voices came to yelling, and yelling led to shouting. By now, they were almost screaming, with everyone's eyes upon them. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Demanded Anna. "I said ENOUGH!" Shouted Elsa, who waved her arm and turned. To even Aramir's suprise- he'd seen some pretty weird stuff in his travels- a pillar of ice appeared out of nowhere and came inches from hitting the Duke. He tentatively tapped it, almost like he was afraid his finger would fall off. "Sorcery..." He said. Elsa ran, and he and his guards went after her. Aramir moved into their path. "Move out of the way, prince! We must kill that monster!" He shouted. In a movement so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it, Anorthil was in Aramir's hand, and the tip at the man's throat. The blade was made of pure silver, forged with secret techniques of the Falcons to make it stronger than the best steel. The crossguard and fishtail shaped pommel were tempered bronze with a half bare half wired black polished wood hilt. He saw many emotions in the Duke's eyes, fear for his life, anger at having a sword drawn on him, and suprise at Aramir's actions. "Listen closely, you fucking bastard, you will not refer to her as a monster again. She's a woman. If you call her that again, I will hunt you down and cut your throat." Aramir said with ice in his voice. "You won't hurt me! Arëador and Weselton have a peace treaty!" He said. "In all honesty, I'm more Silver Falcon, less Prince of Arëador." Aramir said. He kicked the Duke in the groin and sped off after Elsa.

* * *

The climb up the mountain wasn't particularly difficult for Aramir, he had experience with this, and his clothing was well suited for it as well. He was probably catching up with Elsa, as she wouldn't have experience with mountain climbing, and dresses weren't exactly made for this sort of thing. Eventually he reached a somewhat flat area, and heard... singing? He went a bit her and spied Elsa.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

 _Not a footprint to be seen._  
 _A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _and it looks like I'm the Queen_  
 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in;_  
 _Heaven knows I've tried_

 _Don't let them in,_  
 _don't let them see_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel,_  
 _don't let them know_  
 _Well now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn away and slam the door_  
 _I don't care_  
 _what they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on._  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance_  
 _Makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me_  
 _Can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do_  
 _To test the limits and break through_  
 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_  
 _I'm free!_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _I am one with the wind and sky_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _You'll never see me cry_  
 _Here I stand_  
 _And here I'll stay_  
 _Let the storm rage on_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
 _I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _That perfect girl is gone_  
 _Here I stand_  
 _In the light of day_  
 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway!_

That was what she sang while building a palace of ice using her strange powers. When it was over, Aramir approached the door and gave a knock. "Hello! Can I come in?" He shouted. No answer. "If you don't answer I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" He bellowed. Again, nothing. "You asked for it! You have five seconds before I knock down this-" He was cut off by the door opening. Elsa stood there in a dress presumably made of ice. Aramir took a quick glance at the dress style. "You know, some people will think the leg slit on that dress makes you look like a harlot," Elsa reddened with embarrassment and sealed the slit with a wave of her hand "But on the whole it looks good. I like the braid as well. I think that your hair color is complemented by your roots." He finished, completely serious. "But, you can't be here just to complement my fashion sense. Why did you come to my little kingdom up here?" Elsa asked. "I kept the Duke of Weselton from giving chase to you. You owe me." Aramir said. He then entered without another word. He looked over his shoulder at her, and saw the distressed look on her face. "Let me put it this way, I'll keep you safe from any witch hunts or anything that comes after you, if you let me stay here for as long as I need to. Do we have a deal?" He asked, holding out his hand to her. A few painfully awkward moments of silence passed, but then she shook his outstretched hand. "I my seem foolish for asking this, but who are you?" She asked. "Prince Aramir of Arëador, at your service." He said, bowing. "Your a prince? But, won't Weselton consider your actions an act of war?" Elsa asked. "Probably not, anybody who's heard of me knows that I'm three parts dashing rouge and one part prince who's parents usually only send because they just need a representative to go to event A or a person capable of being polite enough to manage a simple diplomatic function at place B. It's a nice place you got here! Did you do it yourself? Wait, don't answer, of course you did." He said. "Thank you." Elsa said, then added under her breath, "I think." She spoke again at normal volume. "I was hoping you might be able to help me with the food issue." She said. "What? Oh, yes, I have a few packs of Silver Falcon rations. Never go anywhere without them. Do you want salted pork or dried beef? Or perhaps waybread?" He asked. Elsa considered for a moment. "Salted pork, please." She said.

The two ate the simple meal at an ice table. "If you aren't going to explain on your own, then I'll ask. What the Hell?" Aramir asked. "The magic, you mean? Well it all started when I was born..." She then went on for a half hour about the unknown origins of her gift- curse depending on how one looked at it- the fateful night thirteen years ago, the advice of the Trolls, and the ensuing years of isolation. Aramir of course knew the events of the coronation, so no need to repeat them. "Only one part of the whole story I don't get. Why your parents thought shutting you away for thirteen years was a good idea. How did he change that much?" He asked rhetorically. "I knew your father." Aramir said. "What?!" Elsa gasped. "Only for about a month. You're the only one other than me who knows it was actually Agdar. Everyone else involved just called him Bootstrap. It began seven years ago, when I was a strapping young lad of sixteen..." Elsa settled in. This, she thought, was bound to be a longer story than hers, even though the time span was far shorter.


	2. Chapter 2: Icy Conclusions

**And I am back with** **The Frozen Dúnedain** **Chapter 2: Icy conclusions!**

 **The story of how Aramir knew King Adgar is going to be a prequel. May the rotten fruit throwing begin! All I will say now, is that it involves pirates.**

 **I also learned that I mistakenly spelled the King's name given to him by fanfiction writers as 'Agdar' last chapter, so sorry.**

 **If you thought I was dead or something, I'm obviously not.**

* * *

"... And that's how I knew your dad. Indun came later, after we got back. You know, I didn't know that they had a second daughter. He told me a ton about Anna though! Sorry, that probably sounded insensitive." Aramir finished three hours later. "It's all right, I understand what you meant." Elsa said staring down at the table. "Uuhh.. did I make you sad or something? Of course I did. If I had lost my parents, I'd still feel affected by it years afterwards, and probably wouldn't be helped by hearing someone telling stories about them. Indeed, I can't imagine what my childhood would have been like if well, any of the nobles or servants I grew up around weren't in my life. Though, my very earliest memories involve someone who I never really met, his name was 'Ragdalf' or something similar to that. All I know for sure about him is that he was very old and wise. Whenever I asked Mom or Dad about him, they would either cough a few times and change the subject, or just ignore me. If you will allow it, I would like to go to sleep. I am worn and tired after a long day, and I fear I might be coming down with a cold." Aramir said. "I only made one ice bed, but another will only take a few moments." She said. "Wonderful. A hard matress, if you will. I'm used to traveling conditions, so I sleep better on a hard surface." Aramir said.

* * *

Aramir awoke quite some time later, to hear knocking on the door on the first floor. He sprang out of bed- he'd slept in his clothes- grabbed his sword, and rushed down there. Elsa had apparently been roused by the same noise, as she was going down the staircase opposite him. "We have company. Well, if they have a bone to pick they'll have to go through me first, not to mention Anorthil." Aramir said. As they came to the entrance hall, Aramir heard a voice that made him groan. "Elsa? Are you in here?" Anna inquired from below. Elsa turned to Aramir. "What do I tell her!?" She asked. "Well, I have no experience with talking to female siblings, so... just answer her questions, got it?" Aramir said, and pushed her into the hall ahead of himself. "Wow, Elsa... you look different. It's a good different!" Anna said. "Thank you." Elsa responded. "And who's this... wait, you're that Arëadoran, Prince Aramir!" Anna said. "Yeah, it's me. Tell me, how did the Duke of Weselton look after I kicked him in the nuts?" He asked. "Really dejected and pained." She said. "Good, serves that bastard right for calling her a monster." Aramir said. All of a sudden, there was a loud shout of "60!", and a short white... something barged in. Aramir instinctively drew Anorthil. And there, skewered on the end of the blade was a talking snowman. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Also, ow." The thing, apparently it called itself Olaf, said. "I am not seeing this! I did not even get up this morning! I am still dreaming!" Aramir proclaimed. "No, you're not!" The snowman said. "But where did you come from anyway?" Aramir asked, still a bit disbelieving. "Elsa built me! You do remember... right?" Olaf asked. Elsa looked down at her hands in shock. "He's just like the one we made as kids." Anna said, getting down to the snowman's level. "Elsa... we were so close then. We can be like that again!" She said. "No. No we can't. Goodbye Anna." Elsa said. Then.. they stayed singing. _Is there something in the local water supply?_ Aramir wondered.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid  
Please don't shut me out again  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here"

"Anna, please go back home, your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates"

"Yeah, but —"  
"I know  
You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me"

"Actually, we're not"  
"What do you mean you're not?"  
"I get the feeling you don't know"  
"What do I not know?"  
"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow"  
"What?"  
"You've kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere"  
"Everywhere?"  
"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!"  
"No, I can't, I — I don't know how!"  
"Sure, you can! I know you can!"

"'Cause for the first time in forever,"  
"Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free!" A storm began brewing in the room. Aramir didn't know what would happen, but he would bet Anorthil that it wasn't going to be good.  
"You don't have to be afraid!"  
"No escape from the storm inside of me!"  
"We can work this out together!"  
"I can't control the curse!"  
"We'll reverse the storm you've made!"  
"Oh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic"  
"There's so much fear!"  
"We'll make the sun shine bright!"  
"You're not safe here!"  
"We can face this thing together!"  
"No!"  
"We can change this winter weather"  
"Ahh.."  
"And everything will be all right!"

"I CAN'T!" The storm shot towards Elsa as she tried, and failed, to contain her fear. It exploded back outwards, and some hit Anna square in the chest. She collapsed while a large man charged in. He shouted "ANNA!" while he slid towards her. Elsa was staring at her sister in horror. The man was looking Anna over for injuries. "I'm fine Kristoff!" She said. "No, you're not! A projectile, even a blunt one, traveling at that speed can cause extreme damage! Ever wondered why cannonballs aren't pointy? There's your answer! I'm amazed you're even still alive!" Aramir shouted. She ignored him and finally got back up. "I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" She said. "Yes, you are." Elsa said, and with a pained look on her face, she conjured up an enormous snowman (Snowogre?). The lumbering creature picked up Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Aramir, and threw them out of the castle.

They landed about thirty yards from the castle, near the cliff. "It's not nice to throw people!" Anna shouted while making a snowball. "Hey hey feisty pants! Hey relax! Just let the snowman be." Kristoff said, trying to calm her before she did something stupid. "Okay, I'm calm." She said, turning away. And then immediately turned back around and threw the snowball. "What the fuck!?" Aramir yelled while he ran from the aggravated snowogre. "See? Now you've made the snowman and the swordsman mad!" Kristoff said while putting Olaf back together. "Run!" Aramir shouted. He picked up Anna, who he assumed would start feeling a world of pain once the adrenaline wore off. "Put me down!" Anna demanded. He ignored her and kept running lest his adrenaline rush fade. "Stop! Cliff!" Kristoff shouted. Aramir only sped up. "Are you insane?! You're gonna kill us!" Anna screamed. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing! Come on!" Aramir shouted back at Kristoff and Olaf. While he briefly looked over his shoulder at them, he saw Olaf get chucked across the forest by Mr. Snowman Prime. He had said something, but he didn't catch it. Then, the cliff was upon them. Olaf went sailing over the edge, but Kristoff stopped. "I don't care what you think about it, go!" Aramir said. He then kicked Kristoff off the edge, and then jumped...

* * *

They landed in a soft snow pile. "I can't feel my legs!" Olaf screamed. Then Kristoff sat up out of the snow behind him. "Those are my legs." He said. "Bwaaaaghhh!" Aramir growled when he sat up. "Where is she?" He asked a moment later. He was answered by a snowball to the back. "You almost killed us all!" She shouted at him. "The key word is almost." Aramir said, standing up. "Psst, Sven, I don't think this guy wants any hugs." Olaf whispered to Kristoff. Then Aramir noticed something weird. "Princess, your hair is turning white before my eyes!" He said in alarm. Until now, he'd only thought of the physical trauma the blast of ice could have caused, but magical trauma? Not his area of expertise at all. "I want to feel your chest." Aramir said. He got a resounding slap to the face. "Good grief! I need to compare it's temperature with that of the rest of your body so I can figure out if my theory is correct!" He said, rubbing his cheek. "Well.. all right. But don't you dare go messing around!" She said. He placed his palm over her heart. Ice cold. Then he felt her hand. Comparatively warm. "Well, crap. Don't suppose any of you know someone with knowledge of how to handle a magical wound?" Aramir asked. "My family can heal it if it's from her sister." Kristoff said, much to Aramir's suprise. "Is... that a reindeer coming this way?" Aramir asked, distracted from Anna's malady for the moment. "It's Sven! We have something to put her on now!" Kristoff said. "Take us to your relatives." Aramir said.

The group progressed through the woods to Kristoff's home. Aramir noticed out of the corner of his eye that Anna was shivering profusely. He indicated it to Kristoff. "Here." The slightly larger man said, putting his coat over Anna. Aramir did the same with his cloak. "But won't you two get cold?" She asked. "I harvest ice for a living. I'm used to it." Kristoff said. "Training. I just ignore it." Aramir said, shrugging.

A few minutes later they arrived at a green valley filled with steam vents. They entered a clearing. "Well, here we are, meet my family!" Kristoff said, walking into an open area full of... rocks. He then proceeded to begin talking to them. "He's crazy." Olaf whispered to the other two and Aramir fully agreed with that sentiment. Until the stones began moving, and talking back. Aramir had thought Olaf was weird. This... was somehow more believable, probably because these rock people were presumably natural and were not made by a powerful magic user. "They're trolls." Anna said. The trolls apparently heard her above the ruckus they were making. They all turned her way. "HE'S BROUGHT A GIRL!" They all cried out in unison. Meanwhile, Aramir decided that maybe now was a good time to try and process today's events. He looked back up when he heard more singing. The trolls were singing, dancing, putting Anna and Kristoff in some ridiculous looking outfits and building a stone structure. Wait, were they marrying them? Aramir decided now was a good time to break it up. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN! THE WOMAN NEEDS HELP WITH A MAGIC ICE CHUNK TO THE CHEST!" He boomed with all the volume he could muster. He moved through the now dead silent crowd of trolls to Anna. "Shit, the rest of her has gone cold!" He said, feeling her forearm. The trolls made way for a large stone rolling towards them. It unfolded, revealing a very old looking troll. "Your bellowing woke me from my nap." The ancient troll said matter-of-factly to Aramir. Then, looking to Anna, he said "There is strange magic here. Bring her here." Aramir helped her over. Grandpabbie took her hands. "Anna your life is in great danger. There is ice in your heart put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice you will turn forever." He said grimly. "Can't you fix it?" Kristoff asked. "I can't, if it were her head it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." He said. "Excuse me, Mr. Troll, but why can't we just-" Aramir was cut off by Grandpabbie. "No, we can't. That would, in fact, make it worse. I feel great sadness in your past, young Aramir." He said. "How do you know my-" He got interrupted by Grandpabbie again. "I can read into your soul. Such a sorrowful story, your very earliest childhood was. And there may be great sadness in your life yet." The troll ominously said. Aramir was left speechless. This person knew his future? Or at least, a possible future of his? "We need to get you to Hans!" Kristoff interrupted his train of thought. "Young Aramir, go now. Elsa needs your aid!" Grandpabbie said.

* * *

When Aramir arrived at the castle it was too late. He entered to find the huge chandelier on the ceiling fallen, evidence of a fight, and when he ran back outside, he saw tacks in the snow leading back to Arendelle. "Whoever did this, I will find you!" He shouted into the night. He followed the tracks, and came to the castle. He went around until he had found several barred windows. He checked them all, before he finally found her. She had her back to him and had her hands in some shackles that looked like they had been specifically forged for her. "You have a bad habit of having angry mobs come after you, don't you?" He quietly said to her. She gasped and and turned to the window. "Aramir, go away! I'm dangerous to everyone around me!" She said. "Three things. One, there is no way that somebody this terrified of hurting someone can be dangerous. Two, you may as well drop that 'Conceal, don't feel' thing Adgar and Indun gave you. It obviously doesn't work. And three, I'm busting you out whether you like it or not. So will I get your help, or no?" He asked. "...I'll help. But I don't see how with these on." She said raising her hands. "Easy. That's iron. Put as much cold into them as you can, and they will snap from the stress." He said. He watched while she did so. "Okay, now we need a way to get you out of this window. Any ideas?" He asked. "Yes. Stand back." She said. Aramir got away from the window. He felt the cold of the wave of ice she had bombarded the wall with, knocking down. "That... was rather awesome. Let's go!" Aramir said.

* * *

The pair was crossing what Aramir was pretty sure was the frozen harbor, when Aramir legs were hit by a weapon he hadn't had to deal with for a very long time. He fell forward, the bolas around his legs preventing him from rising. He could only shout warning as Hans (he had concluded that the man he had seen earlier with Anna was Hans.), went for Elsa. "You can't run from this Elsa!" Hans shouted. "Just take care of my sister." Elsa said. "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold, she said you froze her heart!" Hans said. "No." She said, obviously anguished. "Don't listen to him! The trolls said that this guy had the power to save her!" Aramir shouted. Then he remembered that he had a sword on his belt. _Idiot._ he thought while trying to draw it from under his body, which was made more difficult by the position he was in. "I tried to save her but it was too late, her hair turned white, her skin was like ice! Your sister is dead because of you!" Hans countered. Elsa fell to her knees and the storm suddenly collapsed. Hans went for his sword. Aramir had by then only half succeeded in drawing Anorthil, when he had an epiphany on what had really happened to Anna.. "You didn't even try to help her, did you!? I bet you killed her yourself! That was your plan the whole time! You are going to say that she named you her heir, aren't you? You are a coward who won't fight for anything but his own gain!" Aramir yelled at the man he now loathed with every fiber of his existence. "Oh no. I wouldn't get blood on my hands if I could help it. I just left her to die instead." Hans said, and raised his sword to decapitate Elsa. There was a cry of "NOOO!" Anna put moved in front of the blade. Wait, Anna?! Hadn't Hans just murdered her? Never mind, the blade shattered as it hit the now frozen solid Anna. Hans stared in shock. Elsa began sobbing. Aramir got Anorthil out finally and cut himself loose. He wasted no time in grabbing Hans by the collar. "I will make you long for something as sweet as pain for what you have done here!" Aramir said in Hans' ear. Hans then made an expression of total fear as his face went pale. Then Hans saw something over Aramir's shoulder and gasped in shock. Not loosening his grip, in fact, tightening it, he turned to look. "Well, I thought I'd seen everything today..." He said. Elsa had fallen over the ice-Anna and had softly began singing. Honestly, did these people have anything they didn't spontaneously sing about? Running away, marrying someone else, and now your sister dying?!

 _….Yes I wanna build a snowman…._

 _…And ride our bikes around the halls…_

 _…It's because I cared for you…._

 _…I hid from you…_

 _…And now you took the fall….._

 _…I wanted to protect you…._

 _…Now look at you…_

 _…Frozen by my own hands…._

She paused looking at her hands.

 _…Yes I wanna build a snowman…_

 _…And play outside in all the snow…_

 _…I wanted just to hold you close…._

 _…Open up my door…_

 _…Because I loved you most…_

 _…I was always lonely…._

 _…Not anymore…_

 _…Cause now I can finally see…_

 _…I want to build a snowman …_

 _…One more time Anna please…._

She then completely broke down.

 **(A/N Thank you Tumblr user Sacredmoon123 for writing this song.)**

Nobody expected Anna to start thawing. "Anna!" Elsa cried out in sheer joy and hugged her sister. "You sacrificed yourself from me?" Elsa asked. "I love you." Was all Anna said. "True love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf said. "Love. Of course! Love!" Elsa said with realization. "Wait, didn't the really old troll say you would be ice forever? Ah, never mind. All's well as ends well, as my father used to say. By the way, when you said you loved your sister, that sisterly love or are you an incestuous lesbian?" Aramir asked, in a joking tone. "Of course I'm not!" Anna said, giving him a punch on the arm.

Later, Aramir had brought Hans onto the deck of a ship stranded in the still iced over bay. Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf soon arrived as well. "A-Anna? But, you froze!" Hans said. Anna gave him a right hook strong enough that he would have fallen off the ship if Aramir hadn't caught him. "If you think we are that stupid, you earned that punch. And because of your other actions here, you have also earned this." He said. He then backed up, ran at Hans, and then jump kicked him in the face with both legs. He was pretty sure he saw around nine teeth go flying as the man practically flew off the deck. "Yeah!" Anna cheered, her arms in the air. She was recovering incredibly fast from being essentially dead less than twenty minutes ago. It must have felt at least as, if not more enjoyable as when she punched him to see that happen to the man who had taken advantage of her desperation for love.

* * *

 **That's right, I only gave Frozen two chapters. Deal with it. The story will have plenty of chapters, regardless.**

 **If you're wondering, I am not writing my own songs for later chapters of this fic. I, like Aramir, am not a poet, and unlike him, I'm not a master swordsman and a practitioner of unarmed combat either. I may put in some songs from LOTR though.**

 **Next chapter, the Frozen gang and Aramir will learn a shocking truth! Who is Ragdalf? And what does he have to do with Aramir's past? No speculation in the reviews, please.**

 **Yes, I did make a joke about all the Elsanna incest fics out there.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wizard

**Welcome, welcome! This is where it gets hard for me, because I no longer have dialogue for every character other than Aramir all set up. May the universe not stomp me into the ground.**

 **Here is The Frozen Dúnedain Chapter 3: The Wizard** **.**

 **Well, if you have even a basic ability for interpretation, you may know who I am referring to.**

* * *

Aramir stood off to the side while Elsa made an ice rink. It still didn't entirely make sense to him how people could go from wanting her head on a pike to loving her in such a short time. There were, of course, some people who would still have her head on a pike given the chance , but they were a small minority. Today was a first in that he was not wearing Anorthil on his belt. ("You should stop being so paranoid." Elsa had said.) He hadn't expected to be pulled into the rink and given a pair of ice ice skates. **(A/N Not a typo.)** "I don't know how to skate!" He protested. "Now's a good time to learn then!" Elsa responded. An infuriating little smirk was on her face while Aramir struggled to keep on his feet, ultimately failing. "This is _not_ funny!" Aramir said while Elsa helped him up.

Over about two hours Aramir struggled, fell, got up, and repeated until eventually he finally got the hang of it. "I still don't think it's a sound means of crossing frozen rivers, as some people here seem to think." He said when he, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff headed back into the castle. They'd asked if he would be leaving soon. He had told them that he would love staying there when he wasn't being called away for something. They had been the first true friends he had made since... well, Adgar! They had happily accepted, and so he had been here for the last two months. It was Fall now: Aramir's favorite season. Not too cold, not too warm.

It was dinnertime, and the four had opted to eat together in a private room. They'd just finished when Kai, the butler, entered. "Excuse me, your majesty, but there is a very old man at the gates asking for Prince Aramir here." Kai said. "Did he say his name?" Elsa asked. "Ah, yes. He said he had many names, but that he was most often referred to as Gandalf, your majesty. Should I tell him to leave?" Kai said. Something clicked in Aramir's head at the name. "No!" Aramir proclaimed to everyone's suprise. "I have never heard the name before, I think. But I feel like I do remember him. Invite him in here, if the Queen will allow it." Aramir said. Elsa nodded. After Kai left, she turned to Aramir. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." She said. "I literally just said that I've never met him before, and that the name-" Aramir stopped when he heard the door open. In it, framed by the doorway, stood an old man with a staff, wearing all gray clothes, except for a powder blue pointed hat with a wide brim, a silver scarf, and immense black boots. The most interesting thing about him was probably the finely crafted sword at his side. He had an enormously long gray beard, and long gray hair, with bushy eyebrows. Anna spoke first. "Good evening!" She said in her usual cheery tone. "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good evening, or do you say it is a good evening whether I like it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel 'good', on this particular evening, or that it is an evening to be good on?" The old man, presumably Gandalf, asked in a voice that suggested great wisdom. "All of them at once!" Anna exclaimed, still quite cheery. "Now, I am here for young Aramir here. It is time for him to return to his people." Gandalf said. "Mom and Dad need me back at Arëador already?" Aramir asked. "No, they do not need you. Indeed, I have already spoken with them, and they agree that it is time for you to know. You are not, as you have been told, the sixth son of King Arahad and Queen Diane of Arëador, Aramir. You are of an even more noble bloodline. You are a Dúnedain. I am not suprised that you do not know the name, for your foster parents kept your heritage secret from you. They are descended from the Nùmenorians. The land of Númenor was so great that even here you have heard of it. You in this world refer to it as 'Atlantis'." Gandalf said. "Gandalf- you are Gandalf, correct?- you said 'in this world', unless I heard wrong. Are you not of this world?" Aramir asked, his head reeling from this revelation. He was an Atlantean, or whatever the word Gandalf had used for them was. That is, if this man could be believed. "No, I am not. I am from another world called Arda. You were born on a continent called Middle-Earth. And you were in great danger from your conception. For the forces of Evil sought to destroy the Heirs of Isildúr. You are not _the_ Heir of Isildúr, but you are also a direct descendant of him. You are the youngest and second son of the previous Heir of Isildúr, Arathorn the Second, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, and brother to the current heir, Aragorn the Second, who like you was hidden away, he with the Elves, you here in this world. You are twenty-three years of age currently, and as a Lord of the Dúnedain, you will be more or less the same physically until about your eightieth birthday, at which point you will age normally again, passing at around one hundred and thirty years, bar any unfortunate circumstances. And it is time for you to become a Ranger of the North." Gandalf asked.

Aramir was speechless. A short while later, he finally spoke. "Listen, Gandalf, I can't go. _This_ world is my home. I'm sorry, but goodbye." Aramir said. Gandalf looked disappointed and exited the hall. "I need to go." Aramir said. He exited the room.

* * *

The following day, Aramir stayed in his room. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Elsa had entered until she started talking. "I hope you weren't planning to hide in here for the rest of your life. Trust me, it does not help." She said. "I don't. Just deep in thought, is all. About how all of your world can come crashing down around you so easily, so fast. About how one thing can completely alter how you see the world. Or, as we've just learned, _worlds_." He said in reply. "No more staying alone in a dark room for thirteen hours, Aramir. It turns you from a rougeish prince into a melancholy philosopher." Elsa said, sitting down on a chair. "No more staying in your room alone for thirteen years, Elsa. In turns you from a young girl into a gorgeous woman who is afraid of herself." Aramir said. Elsa looked a bit suprised. "You really think that I'm that pretty?" She asked. "Yes, I do. Now, I know you probably think that I'm either a coward or a fool for rejecting this, or both. But-" Aramir was cut off by Elsa. "I don't. It doesn't change my opinion of you in any negative way." She said. "Well, I had a long speech prepared to defend my choice, but I apparently was wasting my time. I suppose that if I want to deliver a speech to you it'll have to be about your beauty. That was a joke." Aramir said. Actually, it wasn't. He had actually been about to confess his feelings for her. He mentally punched himself for chickening out. "Well, you convinced me to come out. But I am sure you have some queenly business to attend to." Aramir said. "..Yes, I do." Elsa said.

* * *

They both left the room, and went their separate ways. Aramir found Kristoff in the courtyard. "Hey Kristoff! You open for a time at the tavern?" Aramir asked. "I was going to have a picnic with Anna, but she's fallen ill. So, HECK YEAH!" The sound of the mountain man's shout shocked Aramir. "Come on. I found one the first time I came to this city that brews a mean ale." Aramir said.

"I truly feel sorry for any man who has never tasted the ale of _The Drunken Giant_. What's going on over there?" Aramir looked at a group of men around a table with several kegs atop it. The pair headed over there. One of the even was filling a load of mugs and talking. "Rules: No spills, no pauses, no fainting. And _no regurgitation._ " He said, adding extra emphasis to the last, and eying a short man as he said it. "Ah, so it's a drinking contest?" Aramir asked. "Yessiree! Will you be the man added to the Wall of Tolerance this year?" The man asked. "Wall of... Tolerance?" Aramir asked, puzzled. "Tolerance, as in alcohol tolerance." The man said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kristoff asked Aramir. "Yup." Aramir said.

Aramir woke up in his bed with a pounding headache. The thing was, he had only a few, very fuzzy memories of the previous day. He remembered getting into a drinking contest. "You finally woke up, then." Anna's voice floated in from the doorway. Slowly, Aramir put two and two together. Drinking game, headache, and he had previously been unconscious. "Did I win?" He asked. "Apparently, you and Kris were in the final three. Kris passed out, and you finally did too after about forty more mugs. The doctor was amazed you didn't die from alcohol poisoning." Anna said. "He sure I didn't? I feel like I have." Aramir said, groaning and clutching his head. "Just stay in bed and you'll be fine!" Anna said. "All right. Now close the door, please." Aramir said. At least he hadn't done anything to regret. Wait, didn't he do that already by getting this massive hangover?

* * *

He woke the next morning feeling much better. Today he wore a mostly green outfit. He headed down for breakfast. And found the worst possible sight he could have thought of.

Hans and about thre dozen men occupied the throne room. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, were up against the wall. Olaf wasn't there, he had taken to wandering around the city and forest most of the time.

(Play Isengard Unleashed here.)

"Ah, the young prince of Arëador! One more of the people who ruined me, about to be executed!" Hans shouted at Aramir from his position atop the throne. "Get him!" He ordered the men- the 'minority who still wanted her head on a pike', by the looks of it. The men charged with clubs raised. Aramir had no weapon. His unarmed skills couldn't beat this many fighters. But he could give the others a chance to escape. He readied himself to fight to the last.

It wasn't long before he was overwhelmed and on the floor. "Come come, bring him to me, I'll kill him personally." Hans said. "The deal was that we took the Man-swine alive, back to HIM!" Somebody said. "The deal is off! Your master was a fool to bargain with me!" Hans shot back. "Oh, you'll regret insulting HIM, you Tark piece of shrahk!" The voice shputed. A few... things, emerged from the shadows. They wore some armor, and carried wicked looking scimitars and knives. They ran towards Hans, threw him to the ground, and brutally murdered him. By the time they were done the only thing recognizable about Hans was the remains of his white clothes. His organs were on the floor, his face was mutilated, and his left leg was completely severed. The treasonous men fled the castle in horror. Some of the beasts then went after Aramir, probably to capture him, if the snippets of conversation he had heard were correct. The other creatures cut up Hans' body some more, even as he lay dead. Aramir an aged to knock one unconscious but he was on the ground, and so couldn't use most of his techniques. While four of the creatures held him down, another group kept Kristoff down. The rest were discussing what to do with Anna and Elsa. "I say we have some _fun_ with them!" One said. "Fun? What do you mean, fun?" Anna asked. Oh, how woefully innocent she was! "Aye, I heard that there's a reward for any Orc who helps to get HIM another Uruk-hai bred. " Another said, totally ignoring the Princess's question. At that the two women's eyes went wide with horror. "Come on, help me get them out of their threads!" A third Orc said. The two screamed and struggled all the way while the vile monsters tried to get them undressed. The two men tried to get free, but they were pinned. Aramir and Kristoff could only look on in horror as the Orcs prepared to rape the two.

Then, there was a bright flash of light, and out of it emerged... Gandalf?! The old man had his staff in one hand and his sword in the other. He leaned on the prop no longer, and he stood tall. All the Orcs were knocked off their feet by the explosion. The Orcs screeched in terror. "HE WIELDS THE BEATER! BRIGHT AS DAYLIGHT!" One screamed, pointing a crooked finger at the sword. Most fled right there and then. But two, either the bravest or most foolish, stayed behind. Aramir hadn't expected such skill to be displayed by the the old man. Gandalf quickly dispatched both, using sword cuts and crushing blows from his staff both to lethal effectiveness. It was then that Aramir noticed that a light seemed to fade from the blade a few moments after the Orcs were dead.

(Play The Last Goodbye.)

"Aramir, the Enemy knows where you are. You must come with me!" Gandalf said. "I can't leave them unprotected!" Aramir objected. "Your presence here is what places them in danger!" Gandalf countered. A long moment of silence later, Aramir made his choice. There really wasn't anything else to do about it, really. "I will go with you." Aramir said. "Very well! Now, go and gather only your most basic belongings. You'll be needing to get used to a life of few possessions." Gandalf said.

A few minutes later, Aramir returned with Anorthil and a few other belongings. "I'm ready to leave." He said. "I suggest you say your goodbyes. You might never see them again." The old man said. A few heartfelt farewells later, Aramir and Gandalf left Arendelle.

* * *

 **There will be a time skip next chapter, as otherwise I would have to come up with just under sixty-seven years of story.**


End file.
